Encontrando el Amor
by Maria-sama66
Summary: Resumen: Deidara namikaze el niño ejemplar de la familia namikaze, el primogento junto a su hermana Ino Namikaze y su hermano menor naruto.
1. Puto Mensaje

_**Resumen: Deidara namikaze el niño ejemplar de la familia namikaze, el primogento junto a su hermana Ino Namikaze y su hermano menor naruto.**_

 _ **Todo era perfecto haste que dei cometio un error al entragarle su virginidad a su primer amor y por culpa de su morocha Ino que lo delato su vida se volvera un infierno.**_

 _ **Pero encontrara el amor verdadero y sera tan feliz como nunca.**_

 _ **(Nota: Esta obra pertenece a yaoilandia, hace años atras que lei este fic y siempre odie a Minato)**_

 _ **ItaDei**_

 _ **SasuNaru**_

 _ **SasoDei/SasoIno**_

* * *

 **Puto Mensaje**

::crear mensaje::

-hola amor como estas?-

_enviado_

;;tiene un mensaje nuevo;;

-hola amor como estas?-

el rubio leyó el mensaje y sonrio, rapidamente respondio, era una pequeña y dulce rutina que le encantaba cumplir. Todas las mañanas itachi le enviaba un mensaje y en la noche le manda un msj con un beso para las buenas noches

Asi mismo Deidara Namikaze bajo a desyunar con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

-hola deidara, hijo porque tan feliz?- pregunta su madre kushina con una gesto con las manos le indico a su hijo mayor donde sentarse -"jumm esto esta rarito"- penso kushina pero sin sumarle impotancia prosiguio en lo que hacia

-nada mama solo es que hoy hace buen dia, la mañana esta fresca- dijo dei con esa hermosa sonrisa en los labios

-jiji sii lo que digas dei- dijo kushina haciendo que dei se pusiera rojito

\- ejejeje ya basta- dice dei viendo como naruto bajaba las escaleras

-buenos dias dei-nii, mama como estas hoy?- dijo naruto dandole un besito a su madre en el cachete los tres estaban desayunando cuando por la puerta principal entro un minato todo trasnochodo y una sirvienta lo recibio

los namikaze uzumaki eran una familia adinerada y muy prestigiosa al igual que los uchihas la difrencias es que los namikaze se especializaban en la rama politica y los uchihas en los negocios sus herederos: deidar namikaze y itachi uchiha, por lo cual esos dos en especial no podian estar unidos. Si bien las dos familias eren muy amigas pero jamas se habian realizado casamientos porque esas dos familias terminan absorbiendo las demas familias

-buenos dias señor-

-buenos dias, buenas niños, hola amor- saludo minato un rubio de ojos azules los cuales habian heredado sus dos hijos dei y naru

-amor como te fue? por que llegaste hasta hoy?- pregunta kushina dandole un besito en los labios a su esposo antes de que naru le saltara encima

-¡PAPA! - decia naru alegre, mientras que dei solo terminaba de comer para recoger unas cosas e irse a su universida y lo unico que alcanzo a decir fue un 'buenas'. Dei por lo que se nota no llevaba una buena relacion desde que dei cumplio los 14 años

-hola mi niño como estas?- decia minato a naru mientras lo soltaba y naru le repondio que bien- oy! deidara necesito hablar contigo vas a estar en mi oficina hoy en la tarde como a...-mientras que minato no pudo continuar porque dei lo interrumpio

-hoy no puedo papa lo siento- dijo dei secamente- voy a salir

-pues no me interesa te necesito hoy en mi oficina a las 4 pm quieras o no- dice minato casi que regañandolo pero con cara de neutralidad

-como sea me voy mama regresare tarde- y se fue dando un portazo remarcando el mama

-muchachito malcriado- dijo minato y ahora cambiando el tono de voz- bueno naru ahora nos vemos sueltame si?- le dijo dulcemente a naru que hasta ahora no lo habia querido soltar- jeje voy a bañarme y a dormir un poco- kushina que hasta ahora se mantenia en silencio le dijo a su esposo

-minato hasta cuando? eh? ya dejalo en paz eso ya paso dejen de tenerse rencor son padre e hijo comprende, como haras si en un futuro necesitas de el? yo aun tambien estoy un poco enojada con el pero trato de que no lo sepa para que no hayan mas conflictos en la casa-decia la peli-roja mientras se acercaba comprensiva mente hacia su rubio esposo

-tienes toda la razon pero aun asi tiene que ser esa reconciliacion mutua mama, disculpa por meterme pero es cierto- decia naru interviniendo para evitar que minato dijera algo fuera de lugar y enojara kushina y mientras opinaba iba recogiendo sus cosas - bueno me voy adios-dijo naru al mismo tiempo que le dio un beso en la mejilla a su papa y a su mama

La tarde habia pasado y eran las 9 pm y minato y kushina estaban en la sala cuando la puerta se abre y deja ver a un rubio un poco despeinado que entra como si nada deja sus cosas donde habitualmente suele dejarlas y el telefono sobre la mesa de centro se dirije al baño y luego sale secandose las manos y se encuentra a su padre al frente

-porque no fuistes a mi oficina si hoy te cite?- dice minato con cierto disgusto pero parecia estar sereno

-estaba ocupado con mi proyecto de arte papa ya te lo dije, ¿no? te dije esta mañana que iba a estar ocupado pero al parecer no me escuchaste- dice deidara molesto de que siempre tenia que cuplir los caprichos de sus padres, si bien no se llevaba con ninguno de los dos sin embargo kushina no podia evitar ser amable cuando alguien se lo merecia

-Deidara- esta vez hablo su madre- y tu proyecto tiene que ver con andar revolcandote con itachi-kun- hablo kushina muy molesta casi gritandole para acercarcele y mostrarle el telefono que tenia un mensaje de su novio un tanto comprometedor- te has pasado de la raya- ¡PLAF! le dio una cachetada- te he dado confianza y asi me pagas?

-¡MAMA! ¿QUE TE PASA? TIENES ALGUN PROBLEMA CON ESO?- dei con ganas de dolverle el golpe a su madre le arranco el telefono y le dijo- NO SEAS ENTROMETIDA KUSHINA UZUMAKI! LO QUE YO HAGA O DEJE DE HACER CON MI VIDA NO ES TU PROBLEMA, ES MAS QUE CONFIANZA NI QUE NADA O SE TE OLVIDA EL VERANO EN EL...- de pronto siente otra cachetada pero mas fuerte ya que venia por parte de su padre

-COMO TE ATREVES A GRITARLE ASI A TU MADRE? QUE YA NO LE GUARDAS RESPETO?- reclamo minato ya que estaba muy disgustado por la actitud de deidara hacia su madre y dei como pudo se fue parando del suelo y dijo

-aun no le veo el problema a que yo tenga novio y ¡SI MAMA, Y SI PAPA, ITACHI UCHIHA ES MI NOVIO!- dijo dei y minato lo tomo por un brazo y lo metio a la habitacion del primero y evidentemente le estaba pegando- DELAME EN PAZ! ESTUPIDO ANCIANO!- mientras que esos insultos irritaban mas al rubio mayor este lo tomo por el cabello recongiendoselo para poder ver el cuello de su hijo donde se veian claramente las marcas de provenientes del acto de amor propinadas por el uchiha anteriormente.

Despues de darle con el cinturon de cuero a dei y dejarlo marcado minato le dijo-no puedo creer con quien te estas revolcando y con cuantos mas lo habras hecho eres...-pero minato no continuo porque dei lo interrumpio diciendo

-QUE? UNA PERRA? ESO QUIERES DECIR? pues si, si soy una maldita perra que se revuelca con itachi uchiha y no me interesa lo que pienses de mi.-dijo dei llorando para ganarse un golpe en la boca haciendo que esta se rompiera

-eres asqueroso deidara no puedo creer esto de ti, no sabes lo que me esforze para criate bien y tu que me sales con esto- dijo minato para finalizar e irse de la habitacion.


	2. El Amor de Familia

naruto lloraba desde su cuarto sabiendo que le habian hecho a su hemano pero lloraba silenciosamente que ningun sollozo se escuchara y que asi no se dieran cuenta que el sentia el dolor de su hermano

:::en el cuerto de dei:::

-itachi pero yo no entiendo cual es el problema ves? eso es lo que me molesta de ellos siempre parece que me odiaran y no... no lo entiendo-dijo dei para romper en llanto mientra hablaba con itachi por telefono- =amor no te preocupes todo va a estar bien te lo prometo, ya no llores mas mira que esos ojos azules no merecen botar lagrimas, ademas se que en el fondo tus padres te aman y se que fue mi culpa lo siento=-dijo itachi para animar un poco a dei sin embargo no lo logro- claro que no itachi esto no fue tu culpa es mia por ser una perra carrapastrosa tal vez mi padre tiene razon de que ni siquiera soy digno de..._ =claro que no pero que dices? tu eres la persona mas leal y hermosa que he conocido y no debes cambiar por alguien que solo te ha maltratado estos años=- dijo itachi interrumpiendo a dei para que no dijera algo peor de si mismo- gracias amor, te amo nos vemos voy a colgar- dijo rapidamente dei al sentir que alguien se aproximaba a su cuarto

-dei-nii estas bien?- dijo dulcemente naruto entrando en el cuarto de di viendo como este estaba sentado en la cama llorando-dei-nii que paso? porque fue esta vez?- pregunto naruto abrazando a dei

-es que fue porque soy una perra y no pertenezco aqui desde hace 6 horribles años y lo sabes- reponde dei para luego calmarse al ver la sincera sonrisa de su hemano menor y comenzo a explicarle

flash back

dei e itachi hablaban por telefono des pues de que las clases de dei terminaron alrededor de las 5:30 de la tarde es decir una hora despues de la cita que tenia con su padre

ita:=hola amor ya saliste de la universidad?=

dei:-si amor jijiji donde estas?-

ita:=jeje estoy en el centro te iba a invitar a que fuesemos a un lugar que te parece una linda suit en el hotel marcay? tiene piscina jajaja-

dei:-ejejeje eres un pervertido... donde nos vemos?

ita:=no te perocupes bebe ya estoy llegando a tu universidad

dei:- ¿que?

#pipipipipipi# sono la corneta del auto itachi avisandole a dei que ya estaba ahi. Dei colgo el telefono sonrio y se subio al auto de itachi

-hola itachi- dijo dei para darle un beso a su novio-

-hola amor- arrancando y ya encamino a un lugar no determinado- ettoo ¿a donde vamos? no me dijiste a donde

-pues el que tu sugeriste estaba bien jejeje ¿vamos?- dice atrevidamente dei a su novio incitandolo a ir a un hotel pero de lujo porsupuesto (N/A: dei es exigente en cuanto al sepso jksajkasjka)

-jejeje ¿a si? pues aqui estamos-estos dos loquitos se bajaron del auto itachi pidio la suit de lojo para complacer a su novio

Una vez en la habitacion itachi cargo a dei suavemente lo coloco en la cama posicinandose sobre el y besandolo se fue poco a poco quitandose la ropa que tenia y dei felizmente ayudandolo le quitaba la camisa. Por su parte itachi depues de tener el pantalon desabrochado y estar sin camisa fue desvintiendo a deidara hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo contemplando a su novio comenzo a besarlo y darle pequeñas mordiditas a dei en el cuello y dejando marcas mientras dei solo jadeaba y gemia mientras que itachi realizava un suave pero firme movimiento dentro de dei y este ultimo no gemia si no gritaba de placer al sentir que las embestidas se volvian salvajes itachi y dei sintieron morir al tocar el cielo justo cuando acabaron juntos itachi dentro de dei y dei ensuciando las sabanas, itachi se acosto junto a dei mientras trataban de regular sus respiraciones

Ya se habian hecho cmo las 7:30 por lo que itachi dejo que dei durmiera un rato mientras que llamo a room service y al despertar dei comieron y luego itachi ofrecio llevar a dei a su casa este solo dijo que lo dejara a una cuadra de su casa y de ahi caminara pero apenas se bajo del auto se comenzaron a mensajear

(N/A:es obvio que dei al contarle esto a naru omitio las partes maas akjsjaskas lemon)

end flash back

Si bien naru sabia sobre la vida sexual de su hermano pero no hablaba con sus padres de esto para no poner en riesgo a su hermano.

-entonces eso paso... ¡pero dei-nii! si sabes los riesgos de todo esto porque lo sigues haciendo?- pregunto en tono de regaño naru- por lo menos yo se que aun no debo hacer esas cosas

-nuto tu no entiendes a mi no me importa hacerlo porque yo deje de ser virgen hace años y de vrdad que no me vale lo que me digan mis padres yo-amo-a-i-ta-chi etiendes?- dijo dei aun con lagrimas en los ojos- yo lo amo ademas de que no corro ningun riesgo ni tu tampoco porque aunque ita y yo seamos varones nos amamos y tu no deberias tener limitaciones por lo que dice kushina y minato

-no nii-san pero que dices? yo se que aunque sasuke me pida hacer el amor yo le dire..-naru dijo esto poniendose rojo hasta mas no poder mientras hacia el mayor esfuerzo por no tartamudear lastima que no lo pudo terminar

-esta bien lo que tu digas solo no te limites ademas eso es algo que no se puede predecir-dijo dei al fin dejando de llorar- solo quiero descansar asi que ve a tu cuarto y mañana hablamos.

-okok dei-nii hasta mañana- dijo naru dandole un beso en la frente a su hermano como los que le solia dar su madre


	3. Estupidos y Sensuales Recuerdos

-buenos dias madre- se levanto naruto- como estas hoy?

-bien hijo - dijo con una calida sonrisa- mira naru eeeh en la cocina dile por favor a la señora que te sirva tu desayuno que yo voy a salir al consultorio y tu papa llega como a laaas no se jejeja por ahi hay una nota- se fue dandolo en beso a naru

-okay bueno entocees oh! aqui ta' la nota- naru tomo la nota de su padre que decia

'naru hoy voy a llegar un poco mas emprano como a las 7:30 para que le digas a la señora que cocina que me guarde cena te quiere tu padre'- okay bueno ahora a desayunar- naruto desayuno y se dio cuenta de que se comenzaba a hacer tarde y como era sabado y no tenia ninguna activadad pendiente prefirio relajarse pero le desconcertaba que dei no habia bajado siquiera a desayunar y le preocupaba porque sabia que sus padres no estaban y por lo de anoche no penso que fuera tan maaaaalo

-aaaaargh- se escucho un gruñido desde el cuarto del hermano mayor- maldita sea- se escuchaba a lo lejos por lo que naru subio y vio a dei con el cabello todo recojido en una cebolla (N/A: como las que usan las bailarinas de ballet) y con practicamente la cabeza metida en la poceta vomitando y maldiciendo- maldita sea esto es tu culpa minatoooooooo!- gritaba con odio

-¡¿nii-san que pasa?! - entro naruto agitado a la habitacion de su hermano- estas bien?

-siii hermano, si por bien te refieres por estar clavado a una ¡uaaaaarrgg!- a vomitar se ha dicho, dei despues que se le paso lo del vomito por un rato se acosto en su cama estaba mareado y naru riendose pero preocupado a la vez

-bueno dei e-eettooo yooo... es quee... veras... como te digo... la cosa es que... como lo digottebayo- dudaba naru para decirle la noticia a dei a naru le salia esa muletilla cuando estaba nerviose/asustado

-habla de una maldita vez... vas a salir con sasuke?

-si- dice naru cabizbajo porque no queria dejar a su hermano solo en la casa

-esta bien no te preocupes cualquier cosa que necesite le digo a la señora que cocina que me lo traiga

\- a bueno me voy a duchar me voy- dice naru y alrededor de una hora estaba listo se marcho cuando sasuke lo fue a buscar pero no sin antes despedirse de su hermano

Deidara despues de como media hora trato de dormir pero esos hermosos recuerdos de su primer amor amenazaban con volver a su mente, si bien dei amaba y mucho a itachi que hasta piensan en casarse pero era imposible olvidar aquel cabello rojo que alguna vez le movio el mundo y le bajo las estrellas y la luna hoy cumplirian 7 años de noviazgo

flash back

En la preparatoria konoha las mas prestigiosa de japon se encontraban dos chicos "peleando" claramente se podia ver a un deidara (de 13 años) muy estrtesado

-pero anda porfavor tu crees que yo acoso a todos hasta el baño solo para pedirles una cita? anda porfa sal conmigo

-QUE NO! no entiendes que mis padres no me dejan tener pareja, si se eneran me mataran- dei anteriormente era muy inocente y cualquiera que lo incitaba a salir recibia un puto 'NO'

-que? pero quien dijo que ellos se tienen que enterar?- dijo sasori acercandose a dei y hablando seductoramente mientras que dei estaba entre saso y la pared y mas rojo que un tomate bronceado

-pero que dices? claro que se van a entemnh...-dei no termino de decir nada porque sasori lo estaba besando y muy apasionadamente que digamos mientras que dei solo correspondia aquel fogoso beso

-lo ves que no fue... estas bien?- pregunta saso a dei por que lo ve que no puede ni articular palabra

Al final del dia estos dos ya eran pareja, ya habia pasado un año de ser novios porsupuesto que escondidas de minato y kushina

-buenos dias mami-dice dei muy animado a su madre dandole un beso en la mejilla- es hace un dia hermoso al igual que mi bella madre jejeje

-jajaja buenos dias hijo mio, mira sasori llamo y dijo que hoy se reunirian en su casa para hacer un trabajo de nose que jajaj

-ah okok mami gracias- dei despues de desayunar se alisto y se fue a casa de sasori ya que ese dia era sabado; por su parte kushina y minato tenian entendido que saso y dei eran mejores amigos y no se equivocaban porque la confianza que se tenian para todo era increible y nadie en el colegio sabia que ellos eran pareja pero lo que no sabian era que se amaban apasionadamente y hoy dei le entrgaria su virginidad a sasori; cosa de la cual minato se enfureceria si lo supiera porque para eso el les dio a naru y a dei anillos de castidad para mantenerse puros hasta el matrimonio

-sasoriiii llegue- grita dei desde la puerta tocando el timbre

te escuche mi amor pasa- dice saso feliz

-¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO!- gritaron al mismo tiempo que dei entro a la casa y se abrazaron para luego besarse

-mira lo que te compre- le dice sasori a deidara entregandole en una bolsa de regalo una hermosa esclava que estaba metida en un estuche negro y con una plaquita de oro que tenia el simbolo dl infinito con un corazon en el

-e-esta HERMOSISISISISIMOOOOOO te amoooooo- le brinco dei a sasori aprovechando que no habia nadie en la mansion de los akasuna no-ehh pues mira te queria decir algo sobre tu regalo...

-no te preocupes-dice sasori acariciando el rostro de su novio- si no me traliste un regalo esta bien yo te di esto por que te lo mereces no porque espero algo a cambio- le dijo tomandole la muñeca y mostrandole la esclava de oro que anteriormente le habia colocado

-es que no es eso, yo te traje tu regalo pero no se si te valla a gustar, a ver cierra los ojos y extiende la mano- dijo dei y sasori le hizo caso-toma.-finalizo

-que es esto? es tu anillo ¿porque me lo das a mi?- lo vio sasori extrañado

-bueno es que este es tu regalo- dice dei rojito y esforzandice para parecer firme

sasori aun confundido mira el objeto extrañado- ¿tu anillo de castidad? no eniendo- dice sasori

-no tonto- dice dei trtando de no enojarse por la lentitud de su novio- no es el anillo de pureza lo que te quiero dar, es mi virginidad- afirma deidara todo apenado acrecandose a sasori

-pe-pero dei si tu padre se entera tu...- interrumpido por dei sasori de mostraba nervioso apesar de que ya sasori habia tenido sexo antes y amaba mucho a dei el tenia miedo que por esa clase de cosas a dei le fuera a pasar algo

-y quien dijo que se tenia que enterar?- dice sensualmente dei atacandole con la misma frase que lo metio en el noviazgo. Dei poco a poco se le acerco a sasori besandolo.

Apenas se dieron cuenta ya estaban en el cuarto de sasori, lentamente sasori le fue desprendiendo lentamente a dei de su ropa y besando todo su cuello y acariciando cada centrimetro de esa piel que el consideraba hermosa

Suavemente despues de que sasori lubrico el lugar donde iba a penetrar, introdujo lentamente su miembro en deidara y este ultimo iba respirando lo que podia y cuando por fin entro sintia un dolor que luego se fue representando por lagrimas

-lo siento, solo respira- le dijo saso a dei mientras limpiaba las lagrimas

tanto deidara como sasori se sentian en otro mundo al sentirse uno se amaban y de este modo se lo demostraban

dei se dio cuenta que ese dolor iba desapareciendo al mismo tiempo que las embestidas crecian en numero rapidez y firmeza y el dolor se convertia en placer

Al terminar dei se dio cuenta que sasori tenia condon y por eso no sintia nada cuando acabaron juntos, sasori se dejo caer en su cama lentamente y al momento se durmieron

sasori desperto y se dio cuenta de que eran ya las 8:30 delicadamente desperto a dei con un pequeño beso en los labios

-despierta belleza ya son las 8:30

-¡¿que?! por que no me despertaste antes ya es muy tarde yo_ auuuuuuuch!- dei se interrumpio cuando se fue a sentar y el terrible dolor en su parte trasera baja

-ajajajajaja! tonto no debes sentarte aun jajajaja le dire a la abuela que le diga arobert que te lleve yo te acompaño ajajajaa- le dijo sasori entre risas a su novio aunque sabia que le dolia y mucho aun no se le quitaba lo de reirse de todo

\- esta bien pero solo ayudame a vestirme- dice dei con una lagrimita en el ojo de lo mas graciosa

-okok pero no llores bebe jejej te amo- dice sasori dandole un beso a su novio

Y asi recordo dei su primera vez con el amor de su vida que fue uno de los mejores dias de su vida.


	4. La Melliza

"aaooowww... que mal me siento, es horrible estar enfermo esto es culpa de itachi por hacerme probar por primera vez un hamburguesa"- piensa dei mintras se revolvia en su cama pero justo cuando llegaran sus familiares se pararia de esa cama

-ya llegamos! dei-nii!- dive naruto animado y por lo que se ve venian todos juntos- aqui esta madre, padre, sasuke y...- no continuo porque kushina le dijo que dejara los gritos

-ya voy!- grito dei desde su cuarto- oh madre queria decirte que..- no continuo porque su peor pesadilla estaba tomando una taza de te

-buenas aniki ¿como estas?- dijo la rubia que al igual que el tenia los ojos azule y el cabello largo con un mechon de cabello en la cara parecido como el de dei pero con un cola de caballo y a diferencia de los dos varones es que ella tenia el cabello y los ojos de colores mas palidos

-oh, bien gracias nee-chan- la tension se sentia en el aire y era irritante para naruto sentir como dos hermanos que eran morochos (N/A: es como gemelos o mellizos pero los morochos pueden tener solo rasgos similares o ser diferentes; para los que no sepan)-madre lo que te queria decir es que si tenias algo para que se me quite el malestar

-claro hijo ven acompañme a la cocina- dice kushina que se marchaba hasta la cocina con dei- oye hijo ¿no te molesta que ino este aqui?

-por que deberia? despues de todo aunque no viva aqui es su casa tambien? oh gracias- dijo dei para luego recibir la pastilla que le dio la mama para luego contestar la llamada entrante- hola amor, ¿que paso?-pregunto saliendo de la cocina

(conversacion)

itachi:jejeje era para decirte que te amo y te extraño

dei: jajaja muy gracioso yo tambien pero en serio que pasa?- dei iba por las escaleras y su familia estaba hablando

ita:bueno tambien llamo para ver si sasuke esta en tu casa que me dijo que saldria con naru-chan y buenoo no ha llegado...

dei:esta bien ya te lo llamo... ¡sasuke-kun!- grito acercandose a sasuke que estaba sentado entre ino y naru- toma es para ti de itachi- le dice dandole el telefon

sasu:ok gracias, que quieres itachi?

ita:mi madre esta procupada, que si te voy a buscar a casa de dei?

sasu: si y que sea rapido

ita: okok pasame a dei

dei:gracias sasuke- dice caminando a su cuarto y hablando con ita e ignorando olimpicamente a ino-bueno entonces...- se fue y su voz se dejo de oir cuando entro en carto y contandole lo mal que se sentia en su casa cuando estaba ino

-bueno madre que te puedo decir la luna de miel estuvo genial ya que mi esposo se comporto como todo un caballero, lastima que tuvo que viajar pero en una semana me vendra a recojer aqui- dice ino todo sobradota de que su "esposo" la "ama"

-me alegro mucho por ti hija- dice minato orgulloso de que su hija si cumplio con la promesa del anillo de castidad- mandemele saludos a tu esposo de mi parte jaja

\- ah si por cierto yo...- iba a comenzar a hablar naruto cuando se escucho un carro tocar la bocina en la casa de naru y dei bajo corriedo abrio la puerta como adolesente con un brote de hormonas

-yo voy!- grito dei- hola amor!- volvio a gritar desde la puerta de la casa hasta llegar al coche donde estab su novio apoyado con una sonrisa galante y dentro de la casa se veia a: minato enojado pero disimulandolo, naruto feliz, sasuke triste porque tenia que dejar a su naru, a kushina normal y serena y a una ino muriendose de la envidia.

Dei abrazaba a itachi mientras le susurraba al oido- quiero irme no soporto estar aqui

\- no te preocupes pronto nos iremos te amo- le susurro mientras tenia su rostro escondido entra la cabellera rubia

\- ejemm! vamonos hermano... ITACHI!- grito sasuke enojado como siempre pero esta vez la ocasion si le daba razones pera estarlo porque queria hoy decirle a minato y a kushina que naru y el eran novios pero el blaj blah blah blah de ino no los dejo decir ni media palabra

\- a lo siento pequeño ototo- dijo ita separandose de su rubio- sube ahorita te alcanzo- sin mas le dio un beso a dei se despidieron y se fue

-adios nos vemos mañana acuerdate jeje- sin mas dei entro a su casa y subio a su habitacion sonriendo y pensando en itachi ya cada uno de sus familiares se habian ido a sus respectivas habitaciones cuando entro vio a ino sentada en su cama revisando una fotos de el e itachi eran fotos de cara y eso nada raro pues

-¿que haces en mi habitacion?- pregunto dei tratando de no sonar molesto y arrebatandole las fotos a su hermana

-uy pero que tiene? oye tienes un novio muy guapo

\- lo se ahora vete y que yo sepa tu tienes esposo y no deberias andar fijandote en otros hombres- dijo dei lanzandole una mirada retadora

-ay por favor aniki si tu sabes que mi matrimonio con sasori fue arreglado y solo lo estpy usando ademas el no me quiere asi que bueno que tye puedo decir- dijo ino remarcando la palabra matrimonio y sasori para que dei se molestara

-mira perra arrastrada suficiente me hiciste ya hace tiempo asi que te pido te alejes de mi vida de una buena vez- dice deidara furioso acercandose a ino

-¡ME RESPETAS!- y le dio una bofetada y dei se sorprendio por tal acto- ¡YO NO SOY UNA PUTA COMO TU QUE SE ANDA ACOSTANDO CON CUALQUIER BABOSO QUE SE LE PONE AL FRENTE!- dice ino alterada

-PUTA? PUTA? ESO SOY? PUES ME PARECE BIEN DE TODOS MODOS NO ME INTERESA LO QUE PIENSE UNA TREPADORS Y RECOJE SOBRAS COMO TU PEDAZO DE OXIGENADA!-

-sabes? esto no se quedara asi y no te preocupes que sasori sigue siendo bunisimo en la cama- uyyy esa fue la gota que reboso el vaso para dei por que al ella darse vuelta la agarro por la cola de caballo y halo y la tiro al piso y se le lanzo encima para darle es golpe y ella no se quedaba atras porque se los devolvia igual de fuerte

dei:- OXIGENADA

ino:-PUTA

dei:-COPIA SIN TINTA

ino:- REGALADO

y asi continuaron un sin fin de insultos hasta que naruto entro al curto y los separo

-que paso? dejen YA la pelea que parecen unos niños- dijo naru para que no se agarraran mas

-esa puta triste empezo- dijo ino señalando a dei

\- como? tu empesaste trepadora destruye familias

-YA BASTA-TTEBAYO- grito naru esa muletilla le salia en pocas ocaciones solo cuando estaba muy enojado

-lo siento naru pero yo me voy no soporto mas este maltrato...- decia dei intentando salir del cuarto

-tu no te vas-ttebayo a donde iras?- dice naru super enfadado por la actitud de sus mayores

\- a donde sea puedo decidir donde quedarme - se solto del agarre y salio de su cuarto y cuando iba a cruzar la puerta quien lo tomo esta vez de la muñeca fue su padre

-cuando vas a madurar? deidara, debes respetar, el hecho de que tu hermana esta aqui es porque nos vino a visitar no vino a que tu la insultaras- le dijo minato calmado y deidara se solto de su agarre

-NO MINATO, ELLA VINO A RESTREGARME EN LA CARA QUE ME DESTRUYO LA VIDA Y QUE MI EX-NOVIO SE LA TIRA CADA QUE QUIERE POR QUE ES SU "ESPOSO"- dijo dei irritado y haciendo las comillas con sus dedos mientras ino estaba parada en las escaleras- ESTOY CANSADO DE QUE SIEMPRE LA DEFIENDAS Y QUE TERMINE QUITANDOMELO TODO SABES QUE? SI ME DEJAS IR TE HARAS UN FAVOR

-NI se te ocurra mover un musculo DEIDAR NAMIKAZE QUE TU NO SALES DE AQUI!- dijo kushina arta de que siempre que estaba ino pasaban estas cosas pero ella no queria culpar a su hija ya que para ella ino habia hecho lo correcto- TE VAS Y TE ASEGURO QUE NO VOLVERAS DEIDARA TU SALES Y NO REGRESAS MAS!

-¡GRACIAS ENTONCES POR MI ESTA BIEN! ME VOY!- dice deidar porque desde hace mucho queria salir de esa casa

-NO, tu no te iras de-nii! tu te quedas conmigo- dice naru triste, naru era lo unico que hacia que dei se mantuviera en esa casa

-¡lo siento mucho naruto pero yo me VOY!- dice deidara y minato lo jalo del brazo y este cayo al suelo

-QUE TU NO TE IRAS CARAJO!- grito minato enfadado- no me interesa lo que igas kushina, tu eres mi hijo y me haras caso quieras o no- minato lo tomo del cabello se lo jalo un poco pero dolia aun asi

-nooooo! sueltameeeee! bastaaaa!- dei forcejeaba para soltarse de su papa mientras ino solo lo veia divertida- MALDITA SEAS MINATO SUELTAME!- dijo dei dandole una patada a su papa en la entre pierna

-minato!- corrio kushina hacia el y ayudandolo a pararse le dijo a dei- ¿como te atreves a golpear a tu padre?- se refirio a su hijo mientras este todavia no salia de su asombro pues nunca le habia levantado una mano a su padre y no se creia capaz porque aunque tuviera toda la edad del mundo el era su padre

-ya basta de esto-ttebayo; dei ni levantate- se acerca naruto y ayuda a su hermano a pararse

-gracias- dice dei se paro y naruto lo llevo a su habitacion- voy a dormira naruto sal de mi habitacion dijo serio y se acosto

\- ya esta, vieron? por eso nunca vengo a visitar y decidi irme a los 18- dice ino disgustada- lo seinto mucho padre, madre, no debi haber venido

-no ino disculpanos tu a nosotros por no haber hablado con deidarta antes, pero por favor no menciones a sasori delante de el

-esta bien madre lo siento pero a el no deberia molestarle ya que el tiene su nuevo amor- dice ino por lo que vio estab muy enamorado de itachi

\- si lo se querida hija y aunque nostros tenemos buenas relaciones con los Uchiha desde hace tiempo a Dei se le hizo muy dificil todo

_:::::::Uchiha's house::::::_

\- entonces por eso debes esperar para hablar con las padres de naru- dice itachi a sasuke el porque de la espera para hablar con los padres namikaze

-bueno eso lo entiendo, lo que no comprendo es el porque de prohibirles el sexo a las dos varones?

-pues eso no lo se mi querido ototo, pero eso si por favor si de verdad quieres tener sexo con naru-chan tendras que casarte con el por eso el anillo que siempre cerga- dice itachi adavirtiendole a su hermano sobre las consecuencias de las relacines sexuales en esa familia

-jummm bueno gracias gracias pero ahora sal de mi cuarto itachi- dice sasu empujando a ita fuera de su cuarto

_::::::Namikaze's house:::::_

-dei hijo abre necesito hablar contigo- le dice kushina a dei mienras toca la puerta

-ya voy madre- abre la puerta y se para justo ahi con la puerta semi-abierta dei estaba solo con un mono y sin camisa- ¿que quieres?

-necesito decirte algo importante- kushina paso y se sentaron en unos muebles que estaban en una parte del cuarto al lado de la puerta que a la habitacion de arte personal de dei- dei prometeme que vas a tomar esto con calma- dei asintio- la cosa es que tu no puedes seguir itachi al menos que te cases con el

-¿porque? tu y minato siempre quisieron que me casara con alguien ejemplar y que mejor que un uchiha ademas yo lo amo y no veo el problema de que mantengamos una vida sexual activa

\- es que dei tu y naru son donceles- dijo kushina bajando la mirada dei se llevo una mano a su cara tapando su boca y salio corriendo al baño no porque le diera asco si no que sus vomitos habian vuelto kushina se acerco y dei sentado en el suelo le dice- pero mama yo... es que...- dei se paro y salieron de nuevo a la pequeña salita de estar de dei- es que... itachi siempre usa condon por si acaso pero...- kushina escuchaba atentamente- es que... itachi no utilizo proteccion la ultima vez y estoy asustado

-pero que? dei hijo no te culpo porque mucho hizo con utilizar proteccion antes, al menos ahora sabes el porque te cuidabamos, no te lo dije antes porque no podiamos dejar que este secreto lo supieran los medios y..

-entonces preferiste destruir tu paz mental solo para mantener la publica? wooo si dan un premio al razonamiento seguro que lo ganas- dijo dei con sarcasmo para volver al baño a vomitar kushina salio triste porque dei tenia razon, solo por proteger su imagen publica y la de su esposo le oculto eso a sus hijos- mañana hablare con itachi


End file.
